A Little More Comfort My Way
by gatesofthecountry
Summary: Quinn Fabray runs into a certain Irish exchange student from school, and it seems as though she can connect with him a bit more than she would've thought. Quory friendship. Definite potential romance.
1. Fit Me Like A Friend

**Alright, so yay for my first fic! I created this account ages ago and am now just finding use for it, SO BE NICE. I've always been a roleplayer, so I'll have to adjust to fanfiction a bit, and hope I don't disappoint :) But anyways, I'm absolutely in love with this pairing and think they have amazing potential as a real couple, so I had to start off with a bit of Quory. Reviews would be fantastic, because I'd like to see what you guys think and if this story is worth continuing on into a larger story!**

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray, from the beginning, seemed as though she'd had it all. She was a beautiful blonde, head of the cheerleading squad, and was the girlfriend of none other than the McKinleigh High School football team's quarterback. Any normal wannabe would <em>want to be<em> her, and any intelligent person would've said that her life was too much of a 'movie' to be halfway real. That, of course, was until her position on the popularity heap went from the top, to the very bottom, because of one little accident that was bound to happen. She wasn't Quinn Fabray: the chearleder, but Quinn Fabray: _the pregnant girl_.

Anybody could've told you that she had been hopelessly trying to pick the crumbled pieces of her life off the floor and put them back together, but most recently, Quinn Fabray's train had headed in a new, strange direction that was difficult to try follow. But once again, when the walls of her life had come crumbling down, a couple of fellow glee club members were there to get her back on her feet. She was a changed person now, and was proud to show it to the world.

Clutching the open flaps of her jacket and pulling them snug to her body, Quinn dashed for the glass doors of the mall, the wind violently thrashing her short golden hair around with her mother to her right, itching to reach the warmth of the building alongside her daughter. Races through the parking lot were common happenings on chilly Ohio days, or really in any place with large snowflakes dancing down in a hurry. And apparently so were mommy-daughter times now, ever since Quinn had decided to clean up her act, and would now happily approach her mother with ideas of things that they could do together. She figured that'd be her way of saying 'I'm sorry for the hell and neglection I've given, and think it's time to establish a real connection'. Of course Judy Fabray wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to spend time with her child, no matter how cold it was outside. Before, she would've practically shot down an army of men just to get a smile out of her, let alone torpedo a navy fleet to actually get a girl's night out.

The two women burst through the front doors and exhaled a sigh of relief at the temperature inside. Quinn felt as though she could just kiss the person who cranked the heat up today.

It wasn't long before the both of them had accumulated a fairly large amount of bags, along with a terrible set of growling stomachs that needed filling; breakfast suddenly seemed like ages ago. They had subconsciously headed for the food court, and Judy questioned her daughter on what she would potentially like for some lunch. Quinn thought for a moment, "I could really go for some Chinese right now." She craned her neck over to view the small booth-restaurant in the area. "Alright, sounds fine to me! I'll head to the bathroom real quick and order something for us. Do you know what you want?" Her mother smiled and began handing her bundle of bags over to the girl. "Just my usual," Quinn lightly grinned back as she adjusted the bags in her hands and searched for a free bench to occupy. Having a baby could do a thing or two to your body.

After her mother had disappered and she had found a seat to rest on, Quinn took advantage of the moment and sat the various bags on the floor, savoring the few short moments of relief from the constant walking. She quite hoped that her mom would take her jolly time.

Rory Flanagan- dragged to the mall with host-sister, Brittany Pierce -had found him a nice place of escape, leaned against a railing near the food court. He'd prefered to stand there for a while rather than scavange Claire's jewelry shop for over an hour, being pushed with questions such as 'does this look unicorn enough?'. That was just about as much earings, bracelets, and bras as he could take for today. So seeing a young, blonde figure approaching his area was a little more dreadful feeling than it should've been. The last thing Rory wanted was to be forced back into JC Penny's again. But as the girl took a seat, he couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that it wasn't Brittany. Although, he couldn't resist the urge to check anyways, so turning his head to the side, he made sure that the coast was clear. He sighed in relief, but as that figure sank deep into his brain, he had to look again to see if he was mistaken- ...nope. He knew this person- that was Quinn Fabray.

She was the American dream. Any guy would've been silly to have thought of Quinn Fabray as any less than beautiful, and even though he'd heard rough rumors about her from the glee club, that didn't make her any less appealing to him. But it wasn't like he had even the slightest bit of a chance with her anyway.

Leaning a bit forward now and turning to face her, Rory smiled and inched toward the girl. "...Quinn Fabray?" Her head quickly turned and an instantaneous grin appeared on her face as she saw who had called her name. "Hi!" her voice was warm and sweet, and Rory's face turned a light shade of red.

"How are you?" Quinn of course knew Rory from glee club with his sweet Irish accent and the fact that he'd practically saved Christmas for all of them. He was undeniably a likable kid, and she was happy to see him here amongst the large amount of strangers. She scooched over on the bench and patted the open spot, gesturing for him to join her. "Here, sit."

The boy obliged as she opened a spot for him on the bench and replied, "I'm fine! Just waiting around a bit on Brittany. I don't know how much more shopping I can take." he gave a chuckle and glanced down at the ground. Quinn responded with a small laugh connected to a sympathetic 'Aww' for the boy. She knew it must've sucked to be a guy and be dragged along to shop with Brittany.

"What about you? Are you here by yourself?" Rory chirped in, wondering how someone like Quinn could be alone on a Saturday. "Nope! I'm actually here with my mom," she gestured to the blonde woman striding out of the bathroom and over to the Chinese take out area. "I'm just looking around for some Spring clothes, and basically spending some time with her after the way I've acted here recently." her smile fell slightly as her mind wandered back to the crazy shenanigans that included Beth. She was glad that Rachel had knocked a little sense into her head before things had gotten even worse.

Rory knodded, not very sure how to respond. Quinn had apparently hit a little rough patch in her life up until Christmas, where she had seemed drastically different; happier. He wasn't sure what had been going on. "...How are you now? I heard something had been going on." He almost regretted asking a question such as that. Her life was none of his business, and he should've kept his nose out.

Quinn just gave a fake smile as she glared out ahead of her, regretting all the mistakes she had made with Beth. "I did something stupid, and now my biological daughter is being shipped away from me. ...I'm better...but I still feel bad about what opportunities I ruined with her."

He kept a straight stare ahead at her, his mouth hanging open a bit out of sympathy for Quinn. He'd heard something about such, but had tried to refrain from becoming nosey. "I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business."

She turned her head with a small smile, "No, no, you're fine! I've decided to look towards my future, instead of the past. You're probably just curious as to why I was being such a bitch to everyone before." Quinn laughed and looked down, listening to the buzzing of the crowds around them. A silence had fallen between the two of them, and she snapped back in to try and break it before the awkward came. "So, how are you holding up without your family? Are you adjusting to Lima okay?"

Rory couldn't help but grin at the mention of his family, but feel a slight home-sickness at the same time. "Ah, I miss 'em, but I do love America. The Pierces are different, though. Welcoming, but different. But I still get a bit homesick at times." He chuckles as he thinks about his host family, and how odd, but nice they were to him. It took a lot of adjusting, but he'd found a new home in Lima.

"Aww, yeah, they're an odd bunch. But I'm glad you're liking everything so far!" She'd known what it was like to feel a bit homesick, considering that during her pregnancy, she was practically without a solid home and pushed away from her actual family. She could definitely connect to him when it came to that. But seeing her mother turn around with lunch in her hands, Quinn had to finally part from the Irish boy. "Well it looks like my mom's coming back with some food. I guess I'll see you around! ...And you know what..." she hesitated for a moment before pulling out her purse and quickly grabbing a pen and notepad- he'd been nothing but nice to her when they had ever talked, so it was time to return the favor. And she couldn't help but want to get to know him more. She took pauses in between writing numbers, "If you're ever feeling homesick again...just...call this number...and I'll help you out. I've got a few tips that might help." She hastily ripped the paper with her phone number on it and handed it to him as she stood from the bench and headed towards her mother. "It was nice seeing you Rory!"

He just stared in bewilderment at the digits in front of him, wondering how in the world he could've possibly gotten Quinn Fabray's phone number after a friendly encounter at the mall. She knew how horrible it was to feel distant from your family, and figured it'd be nice to give him one extra friend to have around for if he ever felt a bit too far from home.

He stood up from the bench after Quinn had met back up with her mother, pocketed the phone number, and walked in an opposite direction to make it seem as though he had somewhere to be.

Apparently, Quinn Fabray actually cared about him as he had about her.


	2. A Sunday Drive

**It's been _way_ too long since I've updated, and for the people who've started reading this, I'm so sorry for the wait! I hope this little chapter will get me back into the swing of things, and reviews are always loved :) Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The small, carefully folded and well taken care of piece of paper gently rested between the tips of his fingers, which were ever so slightly trembling more and more as the minutes passed by. His tear stained face scanned the memorized digits lying on the printed blue lines in her perfect handwriting. He'd probably glanced at it one too many times each and every day since her pretty fingers had handed it to him. It had been taking way too much strength to not dial Quinn Fabray's number for the past two weeks, until now.<p>

The day had gone by without a single peek at the small numbers- although his memorization of them had nothing to do with it in the least. His problem had left Brittany Pierce banging on his door, begging to come in until the perky blonde had received a text from a certain Santana Lopez to hang out, so it wasn't until she was gone that Rory slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper that had rested in there for nearly two weeks. What he needed was a friend; some _comfort_. And although Sam Evans and Finn Hudson had been wonderful older-brother types to him, what Rory needed was something different. That was when he remembered his encounter with Miss Fabray at the mall.

He took in a shaky breath and carefully dialed the number into his phone, closing his eyes as it began to ring. He couldn't believe that he was about to do this, considering that this girl had only given him friendly waves and short greetings at school since they had grown a smidgen closer in the food court, but most of the boy's brain was hardly in control at the moment. So as the ringing stopped, he gained the slightest bit of confidence.

Quinn glanced down at the unknown number flashing on her cellphone before answering. "Hello?" Her voice was bright and beautiful; just what he needed.

"...Quinn Fabray?" He gave a small sniffle in the background. But she knew that accent. Boy did she know it- but it sounded weak; different.

"Rory? ...Are you okay?" Her voice changed tone as she listened to shaky breathing, and grew worried.

He paused for a long while and tried pulling himself together. He had to do this- she had already answered the phone. But the Irish boy gave a small, pitiful laugh and replied, "Hi, uh…..do you remember at the mall, when you said you had some tips…on homesickness? I think I could use some of those right about now."

* * *

><p>"So, how did it happen again?" Quinn kept a close eye on the road, but paid attention to the boy beside her as he spoke.<p>

"They were…pulling out of the grocery store, and…someone just…wasn't paying attention."

"Oh my god, that awful! And they won't fly you out to see him?"

"Well…it's too expensive, and there'll be hospital bills, so…I can't put that kind of pressure on my family. But they said Seamus isn't doing _too_ awfully bad, but still…"

As Quinn had received the news about Rory's brother, it hadn't been long before she was behind the wheel of her car and was heading over to Brittany's house as fast as she could go. She had picked the boy up in promise to take him out for a bit of a drive and an ice cream, because she wasn't about to leave him alone if he needed somebody to talk to. Although she had never considered herself as a particularly comforting friend, Quinn would do her best to help Rory after the terrible phone called he'd gotten earlier that day.

The sun had already begun to set that Sunday evening, but the Fabray- pajamas still snug on her body -was making her way to the nearest Dairy Queen in promises to make her friend feel better about his family dramas. She'd honestly been waiting for the day that she'd receive a call from him.

As the blonde pulled into the restaurant, booming their orders into the speaker, she swung around, paid the boy at the drive-thru, and pulled into an empty space in the parking lot. She situated herself before opening a spoon and taking a bite of her frozen treat.

"So…how long had it been before you decided to call me?" She grinned with a muffled voice.

"Umm…basically the entire day." Rory chuckled and enjoyed the ice cream the girl had bought for him. "Thanks for this by the way. I'm sure you've probably got better things to do."

"Nope! I was actually cooped up in my room watching too much TV. This is really quite a fun mix up in my day."

He slowly nodded, wondering how someone so popular and beautiful like Quinn Fabray could be alone on a weekend. "Really? You? …You don't seem like the kind of person who'd be alone on a free day like this." He gave a chuckle of disbelieve and continued to eat.

"Well…it used to not be that way, but things are different now. _I'm_ different now. For the better."

A silence fell in the car between them as the sun sank lower below the horizon, the both of them happily munching away on their treats.

"How's your ice cream? Does it make you feel a little bit better?" She laughed and cranked down the heat in the car.

"It's great! And yeah, it does make me feel a bit better." The boy grinned and looked out the window, growing increasingly happier as the seconds ticked by.

"Good. We should do this again sometime. You're really cool, Rory." Quinn smiled and finished off her ice cream, slowly placing the empty cup in the backseat cup holder before gripping the steering wheel and pulling out of the parking space. Rory just grinned, playing around with the last bits of melting dairy left in his cup.

_She liked him._


End file.
